Tank In Wonderland
by ikriam
Summary: This will be like Alice in wonderland but LOL IT WILL BE YAOI Slash BOYXBOY dont like dont read, I will also change somethings in the story line and etc :  RichtofenXDempsey AKA RiDe
1. Chapter 1

Tank in wonderland

Chapter. 1

_"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense, nothing will be what it is, because everything will be what it isn't" -Almost Alice (Shinedown)  
><em>  
>Tank Dempsey stormed out of his parents room, anger consumed him, his long brown boots kicked the floor and he straightened his short sleeve black jacket and slammed the door to the outer of the house open. "TANK, SON YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE YOUNG MAN" his father yelled from the window that was high up. Tank had a big house which to him he sadly shared with his bossy parents, his annoying little sister, and his grandparents. Tank loved his grandparents everyday they would sit him outside in the living room and tell him a story that had always caught his attention no matter what he was busy with.<p>

"Fuck this" he cursed under his breath. "I WONT MARRY HER" he yelled. "Slut" he mumbled.

"TANK DEMPSEY YOU GET HERE NOW" his mother yelled while his father followed him outside to the green grassy garden.

The huge green land was relaxing, sadly it didn't manage to calm the frustrated American. "Son, why won't you? She's beautiful, smart, and she really really loves you"

Dempsey turned around to face his father, the grown man had black hair, his face showed marks of old age and his eyes still had the blue shine, he wore a long sleeve Victorian shirt that was purple colored and black pants with long boots. Dempsey rolled his eyes "Well I don't love her" he said before going back to walking to the colorful garden. "She's a bitch. All she wants is your money dad; trust me she ain't no fairy tale princess"

Tank's father let out a shocked gasp. "Son how dare you speak such filthy words" his father placed a shaking hand on his chest.

Dempsey smirked. "Dad were not in the ancient years you use to live in, things change. I'm no you or mom or Grandpa" it was true Dempsey didn't give attitude it's right he was like any other kid in these modern years, those kind of words were easy on their tongues.

"Tank, son listen to us, she does really love you"

"I SAID I WONT MARRY HER" Dempsey yelled spooking his poor father. He took the chance and ran back to the house, running up the stairs, and going to his room. Not minutes later someone knocked on his door. "Go away" he shooed the person with a signal of his hands even though he knew the person behind the door couldn't see it.

"Tank, hey Kiddo it's me" Tank jumped out of the bed, his grandfather's voice was the best thing that happened to him since he woke up to this miserable day. He unlocked the chains on the door and unlocked the lock on the door before opening it and stepping aside letting the old man come in.

"Hey Grandpa" the older man smiled at his grandson, he was shaking with old age, his eyes were barely visible, Dempsey took his grandfather and sat him down on the bed.

"Ugh, this old man is not the warrior he use to be in the old Marine days, which reminds me, did you know that you can control your world no matter what people say? Like if you don't want to marry this girl then just don't, there will be other women, other opportunities, other "People" to see, some will be better, some will come as if they were just a figure of your imagination" The old man patted Dempsey, the blonde smiled and nodded, the words were true though simple, those spoken letters meant the world to Tank.

"Hey grandpa" Dempsey looked at the older male. "Can you tell me what happens next in your story?"

Tank's grandfather chuckled at his enthusiastic grandson. "Why not leave this for later Dempsey? Now you need to relax and have some time alone to think; besides you know grandma promised to tell you the next part." Dempsey nodded in understanding as his grandfather patted his head; he stood up with a sigh. "I'll see you later champ" with that Dempsey's grandpa left the man to wonder and gather his thoughts.

Standing up, Tank moved to the window and took a wooden chair he sat down on it and stared out side to the world, the blue sky was so clear, the sun sent its ray all over the area reflecting a beautiful sparkling glitter on the surface of the water. His eyes moved from the grassy fields to a man in red, he wore a black hat with strange rabbit ears sticking out of them, he couldn't see the man's face because his back was to the American blond. But Dempsey definitely didn't see this man here before. He looked from side to side to see if anyone was near the site before he opened the glass window and jumped out. "Hey, Hey man" he ran after the bunny like person but just as the man noticed him he began to jump and run almost like a hop. "Wait up, I just want to talk" he tried to run full speed but the other man was just too fast.

"Can't stop I'm rate" the weird accent of the made Dempsey stop for a second to raise a questioning eye brow. He shook his head then went back to running.

"Wait just for a second, I just want to talk to you"

"No time" the rabbit man disappeared in one of the corners, Dempsey took a hold of and made a sharp turn only to feel himself losing balance and feeling light... He didn't realize he was falling.

End of 1...


	2. Chapter 2

Tank In wonderland

CHP. 2

Dempsey felt like he was falling off a thousand floor hotel his body seemed unwilling to touch the ground, he raised an eye brow at all the strange items floating in the air, he didn't even know how they were falling, it's either someone is dropping things down like rain or... Well in Dempsey's mind there was no other explanation. He held on to a chair that was falling and tried to use the train of falling chairs, tables, beds, cabinets, and a whole bunch of other things to try and get to the top of the hole only to get whacked in the face by a flower vase. His vision blurred and once again his body felt light as he was falling and his eyes closed in defeat.

"Is he alive?" Dempsey heard a voice say, he also felt something poke his body.

"Oh dear this is not good." That accent, that voice. Dempsey's eyes shot open and he quickly gripped the man next to him.

"AHA I got you now Bunny like freak, who are you? And what were you doing in my house?" He yelled and trapped the man in a tight grip.

"Ah Nani?! Ret go of me" the rabbit tried to out of the monstrous grip of the American but Tank had a perfect lock around him. "Nikorai do something"

Said man had crazy eyes he looked almost insane, he also had long bunny unlike the other rabbit's ear his were brown, a little green and olive riding hood with a drink in his hand. He took a the bottle that he held in his hand and smashed it on Tank's head causing the liquid to ruin the perfect yellow shine of the American's hair. And caused Dempsey to lose sight again as he passed out. "Did Nikolai get him? Didn't I do good job Takeo?"

Takeo the white ears rabbit gave a un-amused look to his comrade before staring down at the fallen body. "I think you kirred him"

Nikolai chuckled. "No he's fine, we take him to Hatter he would know what to do, Da?"

Nikolai carried the American over his shoulder, the blond felt nothing but the rising and falling off the ground as the brown ears rabbit walked to an anonymous place. The trees was a sign that this place was a forest "Oh Nikolai, Takeo, you are just in time for tea Ja? Oh who iz zhat you have zhere? Iz zhat a gift for mich?"

Takeo shook his head. "No hatter it's a boy that ferr from the hole and Nikorai hit him with a vodka bottle"

The once happy and cheerful expression on the other male's face suddenly disappeared, his eyes hid behind the shadows of his long black hat that had a ribbon tied around the center, two long red strings fell back and the tie on the hat held a game card. The Ace card. "Did it break?" The two rabbits nodded with slight fear. The hatter raised his face to show his eyes, a deadly stare that caused the two rabbits to hop in their places with fear. "Oh well I see no problem vizh zhat come here bring zhe doctor his patient" Takeo and Nikolai sighed in relieve, as once again the happy cheerful expression of the mad hatter's face returned, they both exchanging glances and walked to the other man. Laying down Dempsey on a table. The hatter gasped with surprise his body jumped in sudden shock.

Takeo looked over at Nikolai. "See I tord you you kirred him"

As Nikolai and Takeo argued, hatter took off his hat for a second and ran his hands through his brown graying hair, that face, the blond hair, Hatter touched the soft skin with his gloved hands, he was sure he recognized that face anywhere. Dempsey was coming to once more and he looked up at the man. "Tank? Tank Dempshey?" The whole place seemed to go quite as the name echoed in this deserted forest.

Dempsey sat up, his palm rested on his aching head. "Yeah, that's me" slowly the blue ocean eyes were starting to regain vision and everything focused. "W-where am I?" He looked around and saw the two rabbits standing. "YOU SON OF A- YOU HIT ME, I'LL KILL YOU AND THRAW YOU TO MY DOG" he yelled and tried to jump and attack Nikolai but was held back by the Hatter.

"Now now, zhere is no need for violence, come here Sir Dempshey, tell me how did you find your vay back to Vonderland?" Hatter pulled Dempsey by the arm and they both sat down on the wooden chairs. Tank had a somewhat lost expression on his face.

"Wait... What? Vonderland? -"

"Wonderrand" Takeo corrected the American.

"Wonderrand?!"

"Wonderland!" Nikolai yelled and slapped a hand on his forehead.

"Wonderland? What kind of stupid joke is this? Rabbits? Things falling from the sky, a crazy freak?" As Dempsey spoke, the mad man poured himself a cup of tea and placed it on the table waiting for it to cool down. He rested his elbows on the table and toyed with his fingers circling them against each other.

"Oh vhat happened to you Tank don't you remember us?" Hatter took off his hat and placed it next to him on the table, a sudden sad expression over came the cheerful pale face. His fingers went to the back of his head and twirled itself around the dark brown locks.

"Um... Do I know you? Should I know you?"

Hatter took his cup of tea and a small spoon; he melted the sugar in the dark brown tea. He licked the spoon slowly to taste the hot liquid and oddly Tank found the sight to be very sexy. "Vunderbah" The blond's eyes widened at his inner thoughts that were awakened by the feminine sound of the mad hatter, and he shook his head. "Do you vant some tea Dempshey?"

"Um... No thanks I'll pass, so what did you say your name was?" Dempsey rested his arms on the table and leaned in to listen more carefully to the hat wearing psychopath.

"I did not... I am but a nameless person at zhis moment, you have to earn my full trust to know mein name und zhis vill take sometime... I hope you have zhat much patience" the Hatter looked at the blond American with a wicked smile that made Dempsey's stomach flip in fear though he did not show any sign of it. "Till zhen you can call me Zhe mad hatter"

"Why are you called that?" Dempsey scratched the back of his head; he did not want to sound like an annoying little girl.

"Vell... I love hats und I am mad, crazy mad, not mad mad, but you get zhe point" the brown haired man laughed madly until suddenly he stopped. Dempsey took the hat and toyed with the ribbons, he looked up to see the Hatter his once mad expression on his pale white face changed. He looked at the two rabbits. "Hide him" he ordered and stood up. The two rabbits nodded and obeyed.

"Wait, what? Why?" Dempsey struggled against the two rabbits. "Let go of me"

Takeo and Nikolai shoved Dempsey in a close by cabinet. "Shhh stay very quiet" Takeo commented before they left to stand near the long grayish table the hatter once stood close to but he was now far in front. Dempsey opened the cabinet just a crack to see what the hell was going on as he still toyed with the hat in his hand. He tried to stay quite as he saw what looked like an army with one man on horse approaching the hatter... Tank really had a bad feeling about this.

TBC  
>END OF 2<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Tank In Wonderland

Chapter. 3

Hatter watched the black haired soldier jump off his horse. The metal armor he wore made and awful sound as he walked preparing for choas. "Vhy hello herr Alexander vhat can zhe hatter do for you today?"

The hatter was punched in the face and he fell to the ground holding his cheek. Laughs, they sound so crazy, Dempsey fought back the eager to open the door and punch the guy back. "Where is he?" The man yelled and punched the mad hatter again. "WHERE IS HE?"

"V-Vhat are you talking about?"

Alexander knocked the Hatter's head on the ground roughly. "Don't play dumb you crazy psychopath, Where is Tank?"

"I don't know"

The soldier growls and sends his men to investigate, never trust a psychopath. The men walked around searching up and done the uncovered area that had nothing more than a table and the tea cabinet. "He could be anywhere don't miss a spot" Hatter watched from the corner of his eyes as the men scanned the area turning their exposed house upside down, they were getting closer and closer to the wooden cabinet, the mad man knew drastic majors were needed, he pulled out his knife and pointed it at Alexander's neck, his eyes shined with madness and his smirk was as wide as the sky. Just as the men swarmed to protect their leader hatter blinked and the mad look was replaced with an innocent expression. "Oh... Dear me, I'm shorry, you know I am razher crazy" he chuckled madly. But felt his knife being snatched away from him and he was knocked into a tree face against the wood. He hissed as the steel pushed into the skin of his right shoulder.

"I never liked you, you're lucky red queen didn't give us orders to obliterate you...yet" Alexander pushed the knife deeper causing more blood to splatter out. Hatter laughed at the shocks of pain running from his shoulder to the rest of his body.

Dempsey felt his heart ache as if the knife had just slashed him; he rose in anger and punched the door open. "HEY MOTHERFUCKER, looking for me?"

Hatter silenced himself and his eyes widened. Alexander released the mad man and dropped him to the ground. "Well of course I shouldn't have forgotten, always coming to his rescue right?"

"Wha- what do you mean?" Dempsey looked at the fallen hatter then back at the red queen's soldier.

"What? You didn't forget-" Hatter cut Alexander off and tackled him to the ground but he was knocked back to the ground. Dempsey attacked one of the guards and stole his weapon, a long silver sword, he held it tightly and looked carefully to his right and left.

"I don't know who the hell you are but I suggest you leave"

"Not without your head in my hands" Alexander lifted the Hatter. "Or his"

Hatter giggled. "Vell you don't vant anyzhing from zhis head, its broken" he kicked the soldier and with his other leg sent a powerful kick to the side of Alexander's face. The remaining soldiers attacked and cornered the two men.

"Oh look it looks like you could use some help there Herr Hatter" a voice in the back of the hatter's head said. "You know I'll help, are you scared?"

"Nein... He's not ready" Hatter told himself while he was actually talking to the voice in his head, from the corner of his eyes he watched the American blond fight with great skills like he was in a war, dodging and counter attacking, he was truly amazing.

"See... He's ready"

"No... His memory has been whipped" Hatter ducked and knocked down a soldier by hitting his leg.

"Are you scared?" The voice repeated. "Scared that he doesn't know who you are and what you were to him" the voice echoed in the Hatter's head, he was mad at the voice that had multiplied in the back of his mind and he emptied his anger with frustrated attacks to his enemies till they finally retreated.

"Hatter... Hatter open your eyes they have vanished" Hatter panted and slowly started to open his green orbs, he saw Takeo and Nikolai, how they smiled down at him.

"Doctor lost his mind... Not big surprise" Nikolai grinned while Dempsey pushed them both away and helped the mad man to his feet.

"Wow you okay there... Erm... Hatter?" Dempsey rubbed the back of his head, the nickname he used to call the man with was a bit weird to him, and the man was just too perfect for such a nickname.

"Ja, no vorries... Dempshey" Hatter whispered the name, the light in his eyes faded and he looked away from Dempsey.  
>"Oh right" Dempsey smiled and ran back to the cabinet that he once hid in. He knelt down and got the black hat from the cabinet, once he had the dust brushed off of it he went back to the mad hatter, Tank stared at the man and found himself smiling as he brushed back the dark brown hair and placed the hat on Hatter's head. "There... Perfect"<p>

Hatter held Dempsey's hand in his and trailed them down his cheek; he closed his eyes and sighed at the feeling of the warm hands on his face. "I misshed..." Once the mad man realized where his thoughts were taking him he let go of the strong war hand. "I'm shorry, you know I lose mein mind sometimes" Dempsey raised an eye brow his hand still stroked the pale face... Somehow this felt familiar to him. He dropped his hand to his side and gave hatter a sweet smile.

"Where did I- I mean... Are you sure we haven't met before?" Dempsey asked, he was sure he saw this man before, was sure that he felt the coldness in the skin just like his.

"Who knows Dempshey... Maybe ve did... Maybe not, now let me fix zhose vounds of yours Ja?" Dempsey nodded and sat down, Nikolai got the Hatter his doctor's kit and put them on the table, Hatter carefully aided the wounded American.

"He changed didn't he?" The voices returned to Hatter's mind. "One thing didn't change about him though... I think you know well what it is"

Hatter shook his head. Dempsey caught the unfocused gaze of the green eyes and he lifted Hatter's chin with two fingers. "Hey you okay?"

"Hmmm? Oh Ja I'm good, Um, what does Dempshey vork? Does Dempshey have a job"

Tank laughed at the sudden childish accent of the hatter. "Yea I do have a job, I'm a Marine like my grandfather use to be, and it's a sweet job to tell you the truth"

Hatter nodded and relaxed the right side of his body, he felt his body twitch in pain. He dropped everything in his hands and took off his left glove, a hiss escaped his lips as his left hand touched his wound, bringing his hand back he saw the tip of his fingers covered with blood. "That looks bad" Dempsey said and watched the Hatter bring the blood coated fingers to his lips and lick them. His body shivered at the sight and his hands took the bloody ones. "Don't do that, turn around let me take a look at that"

"It's in the back of his mind he still knows it" The voices giggled and laughed as the Hatter tried to push them back to the depth of his mind where they belong. Turning around he obeyed the American. "He's got you chained you could never refuses an order from him Right? Just like old times" Hatter chewed on his lips, he felt his shirt and jacket being removed with great care and placed on the table next to him.

"Ouch" Dempsey rubbed the Hatter's back. "I'll take care of that" Tank started cleaning the wound.

"You have to stitch zhat up"

"Will do, hey by the way hatter, is it that your accent is just like that, or are you from a specific country that has that accent?" Dempsey asked as he held the needle.

"Vill a bit of bozh really" Hatter hissed as the needle worked on closing his wound.

"Sorry, so where are you from?"

Hatter placed a finger under his chin. "Hmmm, I vont tell" he laughed and whimpered when his body moved.

"Don't move, you'll hurt yourself" Hatter nodded. "Anyway I heard that accent no need to hide that you're a German"

"You're just an open book to him aren't you" Hatter's mind mocked him.

"Hey I have no grudge against Germans don't worry"

"Ja, I know" Hatter stood up just as Dempsey finished closing up his wound. He sat down on a field of grass and closed his eyes.

Dempsey looked at the two rabbits. "What is he doing?" He whispered.

"He's well you can carr it yoga" Takeo Pushed Dempsey closer to the hatter. "Sit"

Tank sat down next to the German who opened his palm. "Hold mein hand" Dempsey raised an eyebrow and looked at the rabbits who just nodded at him to trust the Hatter. Dempsey sighed and placed his hand in Hatter's. "Now close your eyes and take a deep breath" Dempsey did as he was told and relaxed. "Clear your zhoughts" Hatter extended his empty hand and with one snap an axe appeared in his hand but broke like glass after a while. "Nein, I can't do zhis alone"

"Wha- did you just... An axe... Then it... Jesus"

"You really don't remember a zhing ja?"

Dempsey shook his head. "Should I?"

"Do you vant to know?"

Tank nodded quickly and leaned in to the German hatter. "Yea, Yea I do"

"Zhen listen very carefully, it might be hard to believe zhough..."

TBC...  
>End of 3<p> 


End file.
